1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument as disclosed in the introductory portion of the appended claims, especially to a diver's computer or the like, said instrument comprising a processor or the like microprocessor device, as well a displaying device for presenting at least the processor's control and/or output data to a user. The invention further relates to a method for reading an instrument like a diver's computer or the like, wherein a display at said instrument is located in a casing having two different directions for reading said display.